


Olwë's Lament

by losselen (zambla)



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Kinslaying, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambla/pseuds/losselen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olwë's lament for the Kinslaying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olwë's Lament

A light of gold was on the sea,  
The light of Golden Tree;  
Beneath me rolled the gilded wave  
My ship its surface clave.  
  
So swift and cool the wind did blow  
And bore me high and far  
On salty airs beside the shores  
Of blessèd Eldamar.  
  
On strands of pearl, of pearls of grey  
Along the calmly bay  
Were ships of swan with argent wings  
Of them the Elves did sing.  
  
Our piers were full with mast and sail  
With pennants long and pale  
Our lamps of glass were piercing bright  
Our streets were bathed in light.  
  
In Alqualondë on the shore  
We sang the songs of yore  
With praise of Haven of the Swans  
And fairest vessels drawn.  
  
Before the orbs of Sun or Moon  
In sands of opal strewn  
We sang beneath the silver stars  
In blessèd Eldamar.  
  
Though now the shells still deck the sands  
Heath the golden strands,  
Though stark the cries of gulls still sing  
And in the halls they ring—  
  
No more I hear of singing waves  
A note of sorrow save  
For mingled ever is joy with grief  
And blood doth stain the sea.  
  
In woe they came, the hewers of jewel,  
Their eyes so proud and cruel;  
In doom they went, their wills unbent  
In murder and lament.  
  
Their angry hands had steering drew  
On heated tempest flew;  
The bitter blood was at my feet  
And washed the Elven streets.  
  
O children of Finarfin fair  
Who live the Outer Lands,  
How fares its dark and wrathful sea  
Its cold and empty sands?  
  
What love can I now bear for thee,  
Who drew no sword or spear?  
For sundered we are by roaring waves  
By sea and Elven-tears.  



End file.
